


The Slytherin Wolf (Drarry Fanfiction)

by Firelesssdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Beta Wanted, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelesssdragon/pseuds/Firelesssdragon
Summary: Drarry 8th year fanfic that follows the books :)One day, Harry does something that would make the marauders proud. He becomes an animagus. He's overly excited and one night, tries to get used to walking on all fours.Draco has a similar idea, and one night when Harry's already outside in his animagus form, Draco tries to get used to being an animal too. They don't know who the other is, but they know the other is also a student. They become friends without knowing the other's identity- but when do they find out who the other is, and what will they do next?---TRIGGER WARNING---Mentions of eating disorderInstagram account - firelesssdragon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I release every 5-6 days, 3rd chapter coming soon :)
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta to help with this story :)

**Chapter 1- Gone Since Midnight**

Harry woke up the same way he had almost 8 nights in a row. With Ron shaking him awake, and Hermione asking if it was another nightmare. Unfortunately it was, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. Even dreamless sleep potion had it's negatives. Harry didn't know if he preferred a minimal amount of sleep with nightmares, or no nightmares but feeling extremely sleep deprived all week.

He weakly sat up on the plush Gryffindor armchair he'd fallen asleep on. With all the nightmares still plaguing his mind, having little naps when he could helped more than dreamless sleep potion.

"What time is it?" He asked while rubbing his eyes and mumbling slightly in the effort to make sure that Hermione didn't find out what he was doing. Or rather, what was in his mouth. Because if she knew he had a mandrake leave under his tongue then she'd certainly know why.

"Its almost midnight. Me and Ron decided to stay while you were asleep. We had a lot of homework anyway." She shrugged, sounding very convincing. But Harry saw through it, they were both exhausted. It wasn't right, he felt that he'd put them through so much they shouldn't have to miss their sleep because of him too.

Harry smiled despite himself, his friends really were the best out there. He didn't know many people who'd stay awake for him. But as anyone would, he felt bad. It was their choice but Harry didn't want them to have to do all this. Especially not for him.

"I'm going to head out." He decided on the spot. He'd been doing it a lot recently and tonight was meant to be the best one yet. Tonight it could all go perfect or terrible, this was the first major step to doing something amazing. Something to make his parents- and Sirius and Remus- proud.

"Harry, mate you need to go sleep. You've not been eating or sleeping." Ron reasoned. Only if he knew how hard it was to do _anything_ while keeping a large leaf under his tongue.

"No it's fine, you go sleep. Don't wait for me." He said, going upstairs grab his cloak and a few other things he took every time he went out.

"Okay, but don't stay out too long." Hermione sighed, putting her hand on his shoulder before going with Ron to pack up their homework.

"I'll try not to." Harry whispered, only to himself. He pulled out his invisibility cloak and hauled his bag onto his shoulder.

He counted himself lucky that for a month, no one had pointed out that he was barely eating and didn't talk unless absolutely necessary (excluding Hermione and Ron). Most people linked it to the war and his lack of communication and depriving himself of food sounded like a serious mental health issue. Even though it wasn't an illness, it was linked to the war. He needed a way to _escape_ and leave everything behind whenever things got too hard to handle.

Walking slowly, Harry went to his usual secret spot. He sat behind a tree, on the brink of the forbidden forest, which he'd carved his name on to. Using the bushes beside it to prop his bag up, he placed his cloak in his bag and took out a jar.

Harry used a spell that Hermione taught him, pointed his wand to the jar and muttered a spell. A bright, golden flame grew inside it and it lit up the area around him. Harry then- using the light of the flame- reached in his bag and retrieved an ancient, dusty and rather heavy book. It fell on the grass with a thud and Harry delicately flicked thought the pages till he found what he was looking for.

He found the animagus chapter and kept going till he reached the end of that particular chapter. His eyes scanned the page for the instruction he needed and when he found it, he picked a tiny vial out of his bag. He grinned up at the full moon above him and took out the leaf. It glistened in the moonlight and Harry dropped it into the vial.

He glanced up at the moon that was as bright as ever and for the second time that night, felt like his luck was staying longer than it usually did. If the moon happened to be hiding behind clouds, he would've had to start again by keeping that 'bloody stupid leaf' in his mouth for another month.

This was already his second attempt, because the first time he had a mandrake leaf in his mouth, it fell out in his sleep. He was 2 weeks in and woke up to an empty feeling in his mouth. No one understood why he was so irritable for the next few days.

Harry got another few vials out of his bag, these were ingredients that he'd prepared a while back incase he got this far. If he didn't have these ready, he would have to start again and that would probably put him off trying to become an animagus ever again.

Harry mixed the dew in with the leaf and followed every instruction, with utmost precision. When everything was in, he found an area of grass where the moonlight reached the ground without the trees blocking it's path. He placed the vial there and read on. It needed to stay in direct moonlight for a few hours at the very least, so he read what he should do afterwards.

He frowned when he saw that even though he might not have to begin all over again, he could end up having to wait double the time he'd already spent. After the potion was completed, he had to wait for a storm that was complete with lightning.

If he didn't wait, there would be disastrous results. There was examples of people who had mid-transformed but didn't complete the transformation. Also they had to live being a half animal. For example there was a story of a which who didn't wait and lived the rest of her life as a half-witch, half- crocodile.

Harry knew he was going to have to wait. But there hadn't been many storms yet. All the storms that he had experienced throughout his Hogwarts years had been at random times, so it really was unpredictable.

He knew he'd be staying down here for the majority, if not the whole night. Partly why he'd told his friends not to wait for him. It was dangerous though, staying on the edge of the forbidden forest during a full moon, so he cast a protective and warming charm over his area and watched as a blue dome was cast above him. It soon faded and turned invisible, the only way you knew it was there was by the faint reflections of moonlight.

Harry lay down (not bothering to cast a drying spell on the damp grass) and used his bag as a pillow. He was tired beyond belief and so it wasn't surprising when he fell asleep within a few minutes, falling into a dream world that could be filled with his happiest memories or worst fears. Only for Harry, it was almost always the latter.

He woke up and defensively grabbed his wand, pointing it at nothing. It was a habit he aquired in the days hunting for horcruxes. Except now, it was an unnecessary habit and he often found himself aiming at his friends with a harmful curse on his tongue.

Harry doubled checked his bag, just to make sure he'd added the ingredients and not left any. When he was certain that so far, everything was going smoothly he cast another protective charm and read on. A tempus charm revealed it had only been a few hours and decided to try his luck at getting more sleep. After all, naps that actually made Harry feel better were few and far between.

He woke up again a few hours before sunrise. His body was aching with the cold since his weak warming spell had worn off, making him vulnerable to the October weather. The moon was no where in sight and he wasn't sure how long it'd been gone. However the potion looked good so far and the description in the book matched it perfectly.

Harry put a stopper on the top and carefully packed everything into his bag. He opened his cloak and covered himself with it. Breathing in the cool air, he stepped across the grass. At the last second though, he didn't decide to go to his dorms. Instead, Harry went another way. He kept his cloak on, carefully avoiding Filch at one point.

After a few minutes he'd arrived in the astronomy tower. He'd always thought this place was beautiful since 6th year. That's when he realised the amazing view and how much of a good place it was to think. Harry had found himself many times in this place.

He took his cloak off and stood leaning against the wall. The breeze brushed his face and Harry was there for over an hour. He watched the sunrise and saw it flood the school with golden sunlight.

He felt relaxed, being alone usually did help. He liked being alone, just not for too long. Without his friends he'd be in a pretty bad place and he knew that. With the mandrake leaf in his mouth, it had been really hard to eat and he resorted to skipping most meals and simply having a drink.

His friends knew there was something wrong. They'd let it slide the first few times Harry had skipped lunch. But then it was breakfast, and even dinner. Harry knew he should attempt eating, or maybe find a spell that'd make it easier. But after a few days, part of him for used to skipping meals.

By the time he'd kept the mandrake leaf in his mouth for a month, the most he had was a few goblets of drink and possibly a piece of fruit in the morning and a toast at night. That's on a good day.

Today though, he was feeling a but better and decided to have at least an apple. Completing the first part of his animagus procedure generally put him in a better mood.

He walked down the stairs slowly, not in a rush to eat anyway. By the time he got there, it was still early and he was still in his attire from last night. Black joggers and a hoodie. The Great Hall was gaining more and more students and the Gryffindor table was almost full.

He spotted the 8th years and took a seat next to Hermione with Ron opposite. Ron was already well into his breakfast which consisted of so much food, Harry felt a little sick looking at it. Hermione on the other hand, was eating at a more reasonable pace and was therefore able to actually speak to Harry.

She looked at his outfit with confusion before she seemingly ignored it. Harry didn't think Ron had even noticed he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Morning Harry, sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah it was alright." Harry replied.

"Mate, what's up with your clothes?" Asked Ron when his mouth was empty enough for anyone to understand what he was saying.

"I'll get changed after breakfast. Forgot to do it before." Harry replied shortly. He picked up an apple and took tiny bites off it. Harry was probably fidgeting more than actually eating.

"Are you having anything at all for breakfast?" Hermione questioned, genuine concern in her voice.

"You've not had a proper meal in days- maybe weeks!" Ron added.

"Not hungry."

Hermione, who'd had this conversation with Harry precisely four times, let out a frustrated but worried sigh. Ron stopped eating and set his fork and knife down a little forcefully.

"Harry, you are going to eat _something._ Now." Ron demanded. He tried to stare Harry down but he underestimated his best mate.

Harry glared at him with an equal force. They stayed like that till Ron gave up and took another bite of his food.

"You know we're just worried Harry." Hermione said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need you to be worried for me. I don't need my best friends trying to look after me," Harry was standing up at this point and his voice became louder and harsher, "I don't need you both to try to become my parents because they died when I was a baby and guess what? I've managed just fine without them."

He left his half eaten apple on the table and shot one last dirty look at his friends before storming off. He decided in his mind that he didn't wasn't in the mood for anyone else trying to look after him.

Anger consumed him and he tried to bottle it. Unfortunately he wasn't that good at it and he was practically stomping his way to the dorms. He entered and the third years in the common room knew better than to interrupt him.

Harry dragged himself into the dorm room. He relished the silence of the room and crawled onto his bed. Deciding that it'd just be plain rude to show up to Herbology now, he didn't bother changing his clothes and opened his animagus book.

Neville casually entered the dorm after a few minutes. Harry folded his page, closed the book and frowned at Neville with a puzzled expression. Neville loved Herbology so it was extremely unclear to Harry as to why he was in the dorm rather than with the rest of the class.

"What are you doing?" Neville asked when he spotted Harry.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I asked first." Neville insisted.

Harry sighed in defeat. He'd rather not have this chat with everyone in Gryffindor if he could help it. He just hoped Neville wouldn't go into over protective parent mode like his best friends. As much as he cared for them (and he knew they cared for him too), sometimes they did go a little over the top.

"I'm skipping." Harry admitted.

"Me too." Said Neville in a serious tone.

Harry looked like he'd just watched Voldemort rise from the dead. Again. He couldn't believe his ears. Neville laughed at Harry's priceless expression and it took Harry a few beats to realise it was a joke.

"Nah, I'm messing with you Harry. I'm only here to grab my textbook. Hermione and Ron seemed to be worried about you by the way." He mentioned, pulling a thick, tattered book from a drawer and placing it in his bag.

"Tell them I'm fine." Harry told Neville in a rather monotone voice.

"I will. See you later."

When Neville left, a pang of guilt hit Harry. His friends cared for him so much and at breakfast he just put them down. He didn't even listen to them. The other thing that shot through Harry was hunger. At first the feeling of being hungry for longer than a few days was unbearable. But now he was able to ignore it.

Definately one of his worse habits was ignoring his hunger. Instead of eating to get rid of the feeling, he waited it out. There were multiple reasons he did this and as of now, he didn't feel he deserved anything after the way he had treated his friends.

Harry's second lesson was Transfiguration and he figured it wouldn't help him (or his grades) if he missed another lesson. Plus, Professor McGonagall could be rather scary when she was angry.

Harry forced himself to get up and change into his uniform. When he was ready, he slung his bag on one shoulder and dragged his feet down the stairs and to his classroom. The class was full but he wasn't yet late and sat in his seat, narrowly avoiding any points being deducted.

The tables only allowed two people to be sat on them and naturally, Ron and Hermione were sitting together. Harry dropped his bag beside an empty desk near the corner of the classroom and pulled his textbook out.

McGonagall strode to the front of the classroom and began explaining something along the lines of transfiguring plants into Merlin knows what. McGonagall was answering an equally complex question from Hermione when three certain Slytherins came strolling in as if they owned the place.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson. Would you care to explain why you're so late?"

The three of them who we're previously laughing, immediately went silent. They avoided each other's eyes, knowing if they made contact they'd burst into a fit of giggles again.

"Ten points from Slytherin, don't be late again." McGonagall scolded.

The three of them went to the same desk but all of them couldn't sit. In the end, Draco was pushed of his chair by a snorting Pansy who was being helped by a snickering Blaise. Draco took one look at McGonagall's glare and looked around the classroom for an empty seat.

"Professor? There are no seats left."

"Next to Mr Potter, in the far corner." Said McGonagall, pointing in Harry's general direction.

Draco mouthed a 'you owe me' to his friends and sat down next to Harry. He huffed and groaned for a few minutes, being an overall drama queen before he finally quietened down.

He expected Harry to at least put up half a fight but he didn't even make a noise. Draco glanced a few times at Harry. He hadn't spoke to him at all this year, but something was definately wrong with Harry. He hadn't seen Harry laugh and barely seen him speak. Most of the time, the only place he saw Harry was in the corridors. He didn't even see Harry in the Great Hall with his friends that much anymore.

Nearly the whole Great Hall had heard some part of Harry's little outburst, Draco included. Saying he was shocked was an understatement. Sure, Harry was known for being a bit temperamental but he usually didn't say things like that to people he cared about.

He _never ever_ bought his parents into it either.

The Harry next to him was almost a completely different person. It wasn't the boy who was the only one brave enough to pick a fight with Draco, or the person who saved his from that fiendyfyre. Or even the person who defeated the most vicious dark wizard ever. He seemed, empty and broken.

But Draco had other things on his mind. Fixing the golden boy wasn't one of his biggest concerns. He was sure it was just a phase Harry was going through. Pretty soon they'd be back to insulting each other in the corridors, just like the old days.

**Thanks** **for reading the first** **chapter** **of The** **Slytherin** **Wolf :) more to be released soon ♡**


	2. Amato Amino Animato Animagus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "By the end of the lesson, Draco almost felt sorry for Harry. Almost. But he had way too much fun to regret it. If defeating the Dark Lord meant Potter couldn't handle a joke, that was his problem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work in progress, I release every 5-6 days, 3rd chapter coming soon :)

**2- Amato Amino Animato Animagus**

Harry was mentally rolling his eyes for the sixth time. He could see Draco looking at him yet again and it was getting downright annoying. If Draco had a question why didn't he ask instead of practically staring at him like Harry had grown a unicorn horn.

It was because of his angry thoughts that Harry failed to hear the question McGonagall just asked him. Hermione wasn't close enough to help and Harry wasn't sure he'd know the answer even if the question was repeated.

He sat there idly for a few seconds hoping no points would be removed from Gryffindor when he felt a sharp jab to his side. Before he could react, he heard Draco whispering what was presumably the answer.

"You'd get a pink grindylow." Answered Harry confidently.

Draco started laughing uncontrollably along with the rest of the class.

"Ten points from Gryffindor. Mr Potter, I asked what would happen if you did this spell on a full moon. Not what you were daydreaming about." McGonagall informed.

He glared at Draco (who still couldn't stop laughing) with an disbelieving expression. But he didn't know the two main reasons Draco did this. First, maybe the old Harry would come back. It'd been a while since their last insult battle. Next, it was an incredible opportunity to get a laugh out of the golden boy. An opportunity he didn't want to miss.

But only the second reason served it's purpose. Harry didn't even say a word back. He just looked at Draco once before apologizing to McGonagall and carried on with his work. He didn't even try to pin the blame on Draco.

By the end of the lesson, Draco _almos_ t felt sorry for Harry. Almost. But he had way too much fun to regret it. If defeating the Dark Lord meant Potter couldn't handle a joke, that was his problem.

McGonagall dismissed the class after setting the homework but Harry stayed back. Draco, who had a sudden interest in more chances to find a way to get the old Harry back (only bacuse this Harry was simply boring), decided to listen in on the conversation. In his head he denied spying or eavesdropping, but he knew that was exactly what he was doing.

He was outside but lucky for Draco, the door was ajar. He silently casted a spell his father taught him a while ago, one that allowed you to listen to a specific conversation for as long as you needed.

"Professor, do you know if there'll be a storm anytime soon?" Harry asked with a tone of clearly fake innocence.

"There's one due in just over a month or so."

"With lightning?" Harry asked. His voice had perked up and suddenly sounded like he was far too interested in storms.

"It's too early to tell. May I ask why, Mr Potter?"

"Uh, for Quidditch!"

Draco shook his head. He could almost hear the expression Harry was making. A frown while he was thinking up an excuse and then his eyes lighting up when he thought he had a believable one.

And that's exactly what Harry did. McGonagall saw through his act but had no evidence Harry was lying and also didn't know why he'd want to know this sort of information. Maybe he just liked the rain?

Draco released the spell and left before Harry could spot him listening in on the conversation. He walked away knowing that there must be a reason but managing to think of none.

Later that night, Draco had forgotten and left all thoughts of Harry long ago. He was currently in the library reading up on extra defence against the dark arts material. He was skimming over relatively boring facts and vaguely attempting to remember them when he came across something a little more intriguing.

It was a short introduction on Animagi. He was looking at the brief instructions and even though he knew about keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month, he didn't know it was far more complex and time consuming.

He also saw that a lightning storm was compulsory to become an animagus. Draco wondered for a few seconds if that was why Harry wanted a lightning storm so desperately. Rather quickly though, he dismissed the thought because he didn't think Potter was nearly smart enough to become an animagus.

The instructions were all intricate and precise, while Harry was neither. To be fair, he thought, it probably was Quidditch what made Potter ask McGonagall that question. Whatever it was, there was no way _Potter_ was smart or patient enough to ever do something like becoming an animagus.

Draco however, he thought he could pull it off. McGonagall said it herself, there'd be a storm in over a month. It was perfect timing. For the rest of the ingredients, he could easily get them from a potions supply cupboard. He spent enough time in there to erase any suspicions anyway.

The more he read, the more he enjoyed the idea. It could be his little secret and no one would even have to know. He could _escap_ e whenever he wished. He could disappear when things were too much and come back as if nothing had happened.

He could become something greater and use his magical abilities for the better. He glanced over at his dark mark and that was the push he needed. Draco Malfoy was going to become an animagus.

He spent the next hour and a half simply reading on anything related to what he was trying to do. He checked out a few books and took them to his dorm. He had roughly a week till he had to have a mandrake leaf and all the other ingredients ready. A week till his plan would begin.

Harry however, already had his plan in motion. His potion was ready and hidden in a dim drawer, sunlight was exceptionally bad for it. He wasn't at all patient and doing this challenged that aspect. But whenever he was getting impatient, there was a thought that would help.

His parents and the marauders. Just thinking about how proud they'd be if they could see him. It made every bad thought turn good. It broke his heart though, thinking about them. He really did miss them.

He lay awake in bed again. The only house in the room was the soft snores coming from where Ron slept. It was late and Harry was getting tired, but like with the hunger he didn't give in.

"Amato amino animago animagus." Harry said slowly and clearly. He said it quiet so no one in his dorm heard. He was pretty sure they were all asleep but he wasn't risking it.

He pulled his invisibility cloak out and slipped his shoes on. It wasn't a good habit and Harry knew it, but he preferred walking through the dark, quiet halls of Hogwarts than lying restless in bed.

Harry was in a silent corridor making his way to the astromomy tower. That was till he heard a voice gently say his name. The voice was familiar, yet distant. Reasurring but made him anxious. Harry hastily turned around, the cloak still covering him.

He saw nothing out of the ordinary. The corridor was still and empty, but movement caught his eye. Harry watched the wall on the left, waiting for whoever- or whatever said his name- to show.

"Harry, it's getting rather late. Should you be out here?" Said the voice.

Harry was gradually becoming anxious. He was invisible and silent, meaning it was impossible- or should've been impossible- for any one to see him.

"Who's there?" Harry whispered.

"No need to fret Harry, I'm right here." Harry heard the voice say. But this time it was accompanied with a wave and therefore made it far easier to see who it was.

The voice belonged to none other than Dumbledore. As a painting of course. Harry walked up to the portrait Dumbledore had travelled to and removed his cloak. Even as a painting, Dumbledore looked alomst identical. He even still had the twinkle in his eye.

These last few months, Harry had mixed feelings regarding the wizard he was in front of. What used to be admiration, had split and became anger. While Dumbledore had protected him, taught him and cared for him it was all to keep him alive. This was an admirable goal, but Harry learnt it was only so he could die at the right time. At the hands of Voldemort. Not once did Dumbledore try to find another way. He was prepared to let the young boy he'd known for so long, die.

Then there was also the fact that Dumbledore had knowingly sent Harry into an abusive household. Somewhere he'd be away from magic and away from anyone who cared. Harry didn't care in the slightest that Dumbledore thought it was best for him but he felt that magic was and always will be a huge part of him. It wasn't Dumbledore's place to take that away.

"You seem deep in thought." Dumbledore observed.

"Yeah, you could say that." Harry said somewhat coldly.

"I feared you'd feel this way. That you'd hate me."

"Not so much hate." Harry said. He wasn't actually sure what he thought about the old wizard.

He knew that at one point, this was the man he looked up to. But then he was the man he watched be killed and then the man who let Harry be killed. He decided at the moment, to act fairly and in the end, he was only a portrait. Mistakes or not, he couldn't be angry at a picture forever.

"If it's not hate, what are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes become darker and losing their light.

"I'm not sure. I don't hate you though, and I really do miss you. It's just you be done a lot that I can't forget." Harry responded.

Dumbledore seemed lost in thought for a moment. He snapped out of his daydream quickly though and continued speaking.

"How about we start over? Painting or not, I'm truly sorry for the hardship I've caused. I'm sorry I couldn't see another way and didn't anticipate what an amazing young wizard you have become."

Harry was convinced flattery could never win him over, but this seemed different. Dumbledore had a gentle edge to his voice, one that made Harry believe it all. One that sounded genuine.

Harry found himself smiling back at the portrait. He began to walk again, with Dumbledore travelling though portraits beside him. It was while talking to this man that Harry realised as much as he used to despise Dumbledore, he missed him too. He missed feeling admiration and happiness when he saw him and figured it was better to feel that than to feel hate every time he laid eyes on the portrait.

They continued speaking about rather obscure things, Harry even told him about his animagus plan (as long as he promised not to tell McGonagall). Harry hadn't felt like this in a while, he hadn't felt like he belonged. It was ironic really, he was the person everyone looked up to. But he felt people only cared about his achievements and not him as a person. They looked up to the saviour  and forgot about Harry now.

So talking to someone who remembered Harry was more than his accomplishments, it was refreshing. Just like Harry wasn't his past achievements, Dumbledore wasn't his past mistakes. He did, to be fair, have a reason. No matter what his reason was, at the time Dumbledore did what he thought was better for everyone.

Harry got up to the astronomy tower and Dumbledore found a portrait of a constellation to stay in for the duration of the conversation. Harry sat close to the portrait and sat with his back to the wall but in a way he could still see Dumbledore.

"Harry dear, what's on your mind? After our conversation, it seems something is still bothering you."

"It's just that- I just don't get it. I don't understand why everyone admires me but I'm still unhappy. It's selfish really."

"Ah, most tend to fail to draw the line between selfishness and caring for yourself. Putting yourself first after everything, it is not selfish."

Harry deliberated over this but decided to not believe it. Dumbledore was a wise man but it wasn't so much Harry didn't believe him- it was that he didn't _want_ to. He needed something to hold on to. Harry desperately fought with the idea of being the perfect saviour of the wizarding world and quite simply wanted something negative to prove to himself he was a still a person. Flaws and all.

After all, it became increasingly harder for people to realise it. In some aspects, that's the precise reason he let Draco make fun of him in Transfiguration. It showed that even the person people thought was flawless could be human. Crazy concept for some to believe, but Harry was hardly an adult and yet was treated incredibly different to everyone his age.

He hardly got the support everyone else got. He didn't want all the praise, but wanted the help. He was a living example of what could happen to anyone (even Harry) if he's feelings were discarded.

Harry told Dumbledore all of this, of course. It felt nice, being able to rant and spill his thoughts. Even if it was just to a portrait. Harry also secretly appreciated the fact Dumbledore didn't even try and tell him everything would be okay, he just listened. Unlike a lot of people, he was there for Harry.

After that night, there were a couple of other times Harry would be in the astronomy tower just talking to Dumbledore. Sometimes Harry wouldn't show or sometimes it was Dumbledore who wouldn't show up. But when the both of them were there, it was just like the old times. It made the both of them feel like they hadn't in a long time. Content.

Harry was going through a corridor, this time alone since Dumbledore was busy with whatever it was portraits do, and heard a noise. A noise coming from an classroom a few metres away from him. A noise that certainly wasn't Dumbledore.


	3. Eat, You'll Feel Better

Harry silently (and invisibly) ventured closer to the classroom. There was the sound of bottles clinking and then soft footsteps across the stone floor. As Harry got closer to the door, the small noises become louder and soon Harry had a hand on the cold doorhandle. 

As slowly as he possibly could, Harry pushed the door. It made no noise and so he kept pushing slightly till the door was opened enough to allow him to see into the classroom. He couldn't see anyone yet but could see a desk with various bottles placed on top of it, lit by only a dying flame. 

Then a figure moved the flame to a side and seemed to be focusing intently on the bottles infront of them. Harry could hardly tell if they were even a girl or boy due to the darkness of the room. Taking advantage of the fact they were oblivious to the partly opened door, Harry pushed it open a little further. 

Only his luck had run out and the door let out a creak. Harry held his breath and the figure jumped. The figure turned to the door and when they saw nobody there, they visibly relaxed. They moved to close the door and Harry quickly slipped in the classroom and stood to the side. 

From this angle, the candlelight illuminated the person's face, highlighting just enough of them for Harry to see who they were. He resisted the urge to gasp when the face hidden by the dark turned out to be Draco Malfoy. 

Harry deliberated confronting Draco and asking him what he was doing but decided against it. Instead, he tried looking at what was in the bottles but when it was clear he wasn't able to see without risking bumping into Draco, he opened the door and sped out. 

The astronomy tower was empty that night. Harry went to bed instead and organised his thoughts there. He knew it was definitely Draco, Harry had known that face for years. The jawline, cheekbones, eyes, it was certainly him. But what was he doing at that hour in the night? 

Harry fell asleep to these thoughts, waking up with them still in his head. He rubbed his eyes and sat upright. His eyelids were heavy and his head felt heavier. Confusion and sleep never did seem to mix well. 

"Morning, Harry." Ron said. Although he seemed wary of something. Whatever it was, Harry had no idea and decided to chalk it up to tiredness. But as he went down stairs and to breakfast with his friends (they literally pulled him along) everyone appeared to be holding back. 

The strangest part was that no one was telling him what it was. They were stepping around him like he was a fragile sheet of glass and it was beginning to get on his nerves. By the time they were sat at the table, he'd had enough.

"What?" He asked when almost everyone around him seemed to be looking at him. 

"It's okay if you need to miss class today." Hermione replied with, confusing Harry even more.

"Why would I need to do that?" 

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other. For a while they were at loss for words.

"You don't know what day it is today?" Ron asked. 

"Er, no?" 

"Harry, it's Halloween." Hermione informed him. Her eyes were understanding yet cautious- and for a very good reason. 

Harry shook his head in realisation. Halloween, October the 31st. The same date that was engraved into both of his parent's graves. He'd forgotten the one day he needed to remember. He didn't rememeber the death date of his own parents. He was too busy thinking about irrelevant things like whatever the hell Malfoy was doing that he didn't even pay attention to the date.

"I need some time."

No one stopped him from leaving, for once they understood. Everyone had lost someone or something important to them during the war or even before. So loss was a thing everyone had experienced and therefore understood when Harry also didn't show up to his first lesson. Or the lesson after that. 

But by lunchtime no one had seen Harry at all. It was as if he'd disappeared from the school altogether. Which is because he did. He literally wasn't in school, and for Ron and Hermione they used the marauders map to confirm it. 

After he ran away from the main hall, Harry ended up in McGonagall's empty office. She was currently having breakfast and therefore couldn't stop him from carrying out this bizarre idea of his. Harry had his wand and shrunken invisibility cloak with him and was certain it was all he'd need. 

He took a deep breath before he stepped in McGonagall's private floo and violated far too many school rules. Maybe being the chosen one will let me off the hook, he thought. He remembered quickly that it was McGonagall though, chosen one or not, Harry along with many others was actually rather intimidated by her when she wanted them to be.

Regardless of the consequences that would come later, he grabbed a handful of floo powder. 

"Where are you off to Potter?"

Harry froze and looked in the direction he heard the voice. He almost felt a little relieved when he saw it was the sorting hat speaking to him. 

"None of your business, don't tell anyone." Harry snapped. 

"Told you that you'd do better in Slytherin." 

A beat of silence, then another voice spoke.

"Maybe the hat is right, Harry." Said Dumbledore. 

"I need to go, please don't tell anyone I was here." Harry said to both the portrait and the hat. 

"See you soon." Dumbledore said, making no promises. 

Harry closed his eyes, clearly said where he needed to go and felt the cool green flames engulf him. The twisting flames changed into a fleeting breeze and before he knew it, he was where he needed to be. 

Thankfully, he was far better with flooing than when it was his first time and successfully landed on two feet. Had the circumstances been different he would've been extremely proud of himself.

In the distance, he could hear the gentle chime of a clock. Harry made his way down a path, stepping on fallen autumn leaves. It was cold, but he found his one layer of clothing to be enough as he hardly payed attention to his health nowadays anyway. 

He promised himself he wouldn't cry. But Harry out of all people should've known not to make promises you can't keep. The tears began to well up and cloud his vision against his will. He attempted blinking them back but they simply flowed over and down his cheeks.

The tears burned his cold skin yet he made no effort to wipe them. He couldn't move when he saw it, at one point he forgot to breathe. He finally moved a shaky hand down to his pocket to retrieve his wand. 

He knelt down on the layer of sunset leaves and moved them away to reveal the ground underneath. With a wave of his wand he watched as a bouquet of lilies and roses appeared. 

Harry reached out and stroked the cold stone, tracing the words engraved into it. He made a silent vow to himself that no matter what, he was going to come back at least a few times a year. The least he could do for his parents is visit them. 

"I'm so, so sorry." He whispered. 

He stood back up to his full height and looked at the gravestone once more before harshly wiping his face and rubbing his eyes. When he felt he almost looked partially decent, he apparated back to Hogwarts. Except he'd forgotten that he couldn't apparate back in due to the security wards. 

Instead he landed in Hogsmeade and just went through the secret tunnel that led back to Hogwarts. They'd been reopened but not many other knew, that's the way McGonagall preferred to keep things. 

Harry got his cloak and after a few painstakingly close encounters, entered his common room. There were a few students sitting around, studying in their free time but they were mainly 5th years. Grateful he didn't have to avoid anyone from his year, Harry made his way into his dorm. 

But it wasn't empty and when he opened the door, Ron knew instantly who it was. Not to mention he had a very familiar piece of parchment in his hand that he tapped with his wand when the door opened. 

"Harry? Was that you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Said Harry, pulling off his cloak and tossing it onto his bed. 

"Where have you been? Me and 'Mione have been worried." 

"Just needed some time to clear my head. Shouldn't you be in a lesson?" Harry questioned, quickly changing the subject. 

"No, got a free period. Hermione's in the library and I was going to go with her till I saw your name on the map." Ron explained. 

"How long till our next lesson then?"

"They've been cancelled," Ron began. He continued as a response to the look of sheer confusion on Harry's face, "McGonagall said she wanted to raise everyone's spirits or something so during the feast tonight we all have to go in a costume. We've got the afternoon to get ready."

Harry rolled his eyes, he wasn't in the mood for something this stupid and insignificant. Ron looked at Harry the way a concerned parent looked at their child. 

"You don't have to dress up if you don't want to." Ron quickly added, attempting to make the frown disappear from his best friends face. 

Harry hummed in agreement and nodded at Ron who in return patted him on the shoulder beofre heading out. Harry went down to the common room a few minutes later and sat on his favourite armchair in front of the fire. He watched it for a while, admiring the flames. 

It was a recent thing he began doing, admiring the little things. Like on the astronomy tower looking at the sky, or when he was in the forbidden forest watching the moon. It helped to clear his head. At the present moment, he felt better than he did during breakfast now that he'd visited his parents and so he remembered another matter. 

Draco Malfoy. He had no idea why but he had an idea how he would get answers. Harry had spied on Draco with the cloak once, who's to say he couldn't do it again. A voice in the back of his mind was struggling to remind Harry of 6th year and how serious things became. However that voice was drowned out and so Harry had no problem spying on the Slytherin. 

Harry took advantage of the fact that the common room was quiet because of all the students getting ready for tonight and decided to do a little homework. It bought a smile onto his face thinking about his friends in ridiculous costumes and he felt a bit bad for ruining it by not dressing up. He wasn't convinced though till Hermione came bursting through the portrait hole with a panting Ron beside her.

"Harry, there you are!" She said, leaving Harry no time to reply.

"Ron's told me you're not dressing up! I'll help you pick a costume but you really need to loosen up and have some fun once in a while." She demanded but with a kinder tone. 

Harry grunted and got up, mumbling about the whole idea being pointless, but the smile on his face was clear. He was happy in the moment and he didn't want to let that feeling go. After all it only came once in a while.

Hermione went up the stairs to the boys dorm room and insisted Ron pick a his consume too. Apparently even the teachers were dressing up and Harry secretly couldn't wait to see what every one would be dressed as. 

"Ron, what're you going as?" Harry asked when he had no idea what to wear. 

"Not a clue, mate."

"What about you Hermione?"

"I'm going as a fairy. It's a muggle thing, I dressed up as one every Halloween with mum and dad."

"Right well I'm certainly not going as a fairy." Ron confirmed. 

"I think I'll just go like this. Maybe 'The boy who lived, twice' is an acceptable costume." Harry said. Hermione and Ron didn't push him any further. They knew that getting Harry to come to the feast was a success and didn't want to put him off.

The three of them entered the Great Hall some time after and it really was a sight to behold. Hermione looked amazing in her long white dress and wings stuck to her back. She also had a charmed glittering halo floating just above her head. 

Ron was wearing a knight costume, aside from the noise it made it was a rather amazing costume. He had a fake sword by his side too. Hermione had actually made it herself in the short time they had, impressive was an understatement. 

With all the excitement, no one noticed Harry wearing his normal clothes and if they did notice they were simply too polite to point it out. Harry sat with his friends and looked around, glanced (and laughing) at what he saw. 

On the Ravenclaw table, Luna caught Harry's eye almost immediately. The huge dark wings protruding from her back and her contrasting pale hair made her stand out. Harry assumed the wings were supposed to resemble a thestral, but knowing Luna it could've been any magical creature. 

There was a lot of noise coming from the opposite end of the hall and when Harry looked up, he couldn't look away. Draco, along with a couple of his friends, was wearing a simple black robe that had been ripped at the bottom and had his hood up. 

"Please tell me, Malfoy hasn't dressed up as a dementor." Harry muttered to his friends who in return glanced at the Slytherin table.

"What a git." Said Ron. 

"Language, Ronald. And Harry, don't bother about Malfoy. He's just being an attention seeker again." Said Hermione. 

Harry nodded and his friends continued eating as he looked at more people's costumes. This time, he looked at the teachers table. 

McGonagall was in her usual clothing apart from one small detail, she had cat ears that stuck up out of her hat (which conveniently had 2 holes in it.) 

Professor Sprout looked like a plant, with various bright colours on her clothes making it hard to identify the particular plant she got the idea from. Neville will probably know, Harry thought. 

Professor Slughorn was dressed as Snape, billowing black robes and all. The only thing that looked wrong was the smile on his face which -unsurprisingly- no one had ever seen on the real Snape's face. 

Hagrid, like Luna was also an obscure magical creature that Harry had no chance of guessing. He looked at the fake white horns emerging from Hagrid's wild and untameable hair, and knew straight away that it was probably a mythical creature that he'd never heard of. 

"Are you going to eat anything at all?" Neville asked Harry. He looked at the empty plate in front of Harry and then at Hermione and Ron who were also waiting for an answer. 

"Eat, you'll feel better." Hermione said. 

Harry still wasn't hungry and he felt having half the food Ron was currently piling into his plate would make him throw up. He quickly shook his head and opted for an apple to stop those looks he kept receiving. 

The ones where his friends seemed like they felt sorry for him, or when people pretended to care. Or even when others thought they understood. Because they didn't. No one knew what it felt like but they pretended to. It wasn't just the loss and death he faced during the war.

It was a whole lot greater. It always had been. 

He was deep in thought when he looked over and saw Draco sitting at the end of the Slytherin table. He too had an empty plate and what appeared to be a worried Pansy next to him. Draco however refused anything she tried to put on his plate and in the end gave up and turned to Blaise. 

Draco lifted a book from the bag he took with him to dinner and opened it up. Harry couldn't see much, apart from the obvious fact Draco was concentrating deeply on the text infront of him. An old yet oddly familiar feeling consumed Harry within seconds. 

He's up to something. Harry thought.

"Guys, I think Malfoy's up to something." 

Ron and Hermione shared a mortified look, similar to the one of a married couple. They didn't even turn to look at Draco. 

"Harry, he isn't up to anything. Please don't repeat 6th year." Hermione asked.

"But-"

"I know he's a git, but he isn't doing anything." Ron intervened. 

"That's what you said last time. In case you forgot, a bunch of death eaters entered the school soon after."

"It's nothing like that this time, Harry. Listen to Ron and I, forget about him."

But that's the one thing Harry was unable to do. The one thing he'd always been unable to do. For once again, he was starting to become obsessed. He hadn't told his friends what he saw that night because this time he'd prove what Draco was doing on his own.


	4. The Obsession Within

Harry spent the rest of the day in deep thought about Draco. He couldn't shake the feeling that Draco was doing something dangerous or wrong. He'd gotten over what Draco did in 6th year with the vanishing cabinet, but he was acting the same way as he was all that time ago. 

Harry hadn't spoke to his friends about it after they'd shut him down and defended Malfoy (which Harry thought was rather rude of them) and kept his thoughts to himself. He also decided not to tell Ron and Hermione what he saw that night in the potions classroom, he assumed they'd ignore it.

After the feast, everyone went to bed. Pretty much the whole Hogwarts population was too stuffed to do much else. Harry however, hadn't eaten much and so slipped on his cloak to find the one other person he knew who also hadn't been eating. 

This time, Harry also took the Marauders Map with him, he figured it'd make finding Draco far easier. But unfortunately there was a problem, one which Harry didn't think about. 

The dot with the name Draco Malfoy on top of it, was staying still in the Slytherin common room. He probably fell asleep on the sofa. For Harry, that meant there was nothing he could accuse Draco of doing and instead went up to the astronomy tower. He kept checking the map, but Draco didn't move.

Harry was rather disappointed after his failed attempt of catching Draco doing something illegal that could get someone killed (or worse, expelled). He sat down on the floor and looked out at the stars. Dumbledore came within a few minutes, making Harry jump.

"Evening, Harry." Dumbledore greeted, breaking the fragile silence that hung in the air.

"Who the f- oh, it's only you." Harry said, sighing in relief. His hand reached for his wand but let go when he saw the waving painting. 

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood?" Dumbledore inquired. He noticed the way a frown stayed on Harry's face and decided he wouldn't be able to talk to Harry before fixing whatever mess he was in now. After all, he didn't have anything better to do.

"Nothing." Harty replied, taking out the map and looking at it again. 

"Who would you be looking for at this hour of the night?"

"None of your business." 

Dumbledore didn't reply to Harry's answer and the silence returned. It was yet again broken when Harry stood up. 

"I- I have to go. It's urgent." Harry said, running out without a second of hesitation. He made sure he had his cloak and was gone.

Dumbledore however only smiled to himself. He didn't mind Harry running off like that, because he had many ways in which he could find out what he was doing. Being a portrait certainly had its perks. 

After the feast, Draco had gone straight to the common room. He wasn't used to eating the bare minimum. He waited till everyone was in bed and began to read up on anything that would help. He grabbed a huge pile of books and sat on a chair in front of the fire. 

He was there for ages till he found the perfect spell. It was an advanced sticking spell created specifically for animagi to-be. It took a few practices on little pieces of parchment on a table, but when Draco was convinced he could use the spell (and it's counter spell to reverse the effects), he cast it on himself. 

He tried moving the leaf, but it was clear that the spell had worked. Draco smiled and his first thought was get food and so he did. He exited the common room and made his way to the kitchens. 

He only knew the way because in 6th year he tried to avoid everyone in general, so eating in the kitchens helped greatly. The house elves there had all gotten to know him and he was sure at least one of them would be awake. 

Draco found the portrait of the pear and reached out to tickle it. As it opened, he walked through but didn't hear the familiar noise the portrait made when it shut. Draco turned around and saw nothing but he wasn't fooled.

It was obvious that someone had entered after him. Draco was smart though and he knew he was. So for that reason, he pretended to not notice anyone there. He sat down, aware of his surroundings and keeping an eye out for any movement. 

"Hello Mister Malfoy," greeted a small house elf with an infectious smile. She seemed excited to see him.

"Hello, Penny."

"What can Penny do for Mister Malfoy?" 

"I was wondering if I could just have a sandwich and a drink. I didn't have anything at the feast," Draco told Penny. He'd forgotten that there was someone else in the room and immediately stopped speaking to avoid spilling more information. 

Harry was standing close enough to hear what Draco was saying, but far enough that he felt no one would notice he was there. He was standing still and breathing quietly, but he knew couldn't stand still for long at all. He hoped Draco would reveal some information before he did something stupid or even worse, draw an unusual amount of suspicion to his current hiding spot.

Despite his trepidation, Harry risked it and stepped forwards a little. He was only a few feet away from Draco now, who could feel the anticipation thick in the air. Something wasn't right; he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Caught by a pair of doting, deep blue eyes, Draco's attention was brought back to the eager looking figure standing to the right of him.

Penny was holding a silver plated tray in her hands and was looking up at the teen with a curious gaze.

"Is something wrong Mister Malfoy?" She queried. 

Draco peered over his shoulder, scanning his surroundings before letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. 

"No Penny, nothings bothering me," Draco shook his head, faking a smile. Although the cation in his tone and lingering stare suggested otherwise. "Thanks for the food." 

The corner of Harry's lips turned upwards, forming a slight smile as the house elf nodded and walked away. She began to busy herself with various copper kettles and pans, humming a merry sounding tune as she did so. Thank Merin, Harry thought, as Draco's attention wavered.

So far his midnight escapade was going well, or at least far better than he thought it would go. Sure, he hadn't discovered any incriminating evidence towards his conviction of Malfoy, but he managed to keep his position well covered... for now.

Harry was certain Draco was convinced he was alone. It was that thought which compelled him to walk closer to him. When he was on the opposing side of the table Harry took a seat, only he wasn't cautious in the slightest. The chair was wooden and seemed as ancient as Hogwarts itself. 

It creaked under his weight and Harry stood up as fast as he could. But as he got up, the chair was pushed backwards and scraped against the stone floor. Clumsily, Harry attempted getting away but it didn't go to plan. With Draco's accusing gaze fixed on him (even though he knew he was invisible) Harry couldn't deny that he was in deep trouble. 

He stumbled, tripping over the cloak (or maybe his robes, he wasn't sure) and caught the table. Unfortunately though, the table was as old as the wooden chairs and it tipped. Draco's remaining food and drink was thrust to the floor as the table collapsed. 

Draco sat startled at the sudden scene that spilled out before him just like the pumpkin juice on the floor. His eyes instantly landed on the area of stone floor that hadn't been touched by food and decided his culprit- or spy- was right there. 

Harry saw the look in Draco's eyes and knew he would be (literally) dead if he didn't get out of there. He had to keep the cloak on and run out before Draco got to him, but it was hard running with long robes and a thick, silky cloak over your body. 

Draco reached forward and his fingers brushed against the silky material of the invisibility cloak and though he hadn't pulled it off, he was dangerously close. Harry stepped backwards and his plan was to dodge Draco and run out of the portrait hole as fast as he possibly could. 

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood on end when he realised it wouldn't be as straightforward as he hoped. From his back pocket, Draco pulled his wand out. Harry copied the action and got ready to silently dodge a curse. He couldn't speak, because if he did Draco would know it was him. 

"Petrificus totalus!" Draco shouted. His wand was pointed straight at Harry's chest. If he wasn't ready to deflect it, Harry would've ended up with Draco kicking him and giving him a broken nose like 6th year.

"Stupefy!" Draco tried, but Harry still didn't let it touch him. 

Harry ran past Draco and just as he was grinning with relief, almost out of the portrait hole, Draco caught up. Harry closed the portrait on Draco as his robes got caught and began to regret trying to spy on Draco at all. 

The portrait was closed and Harry was outside and out of view but his robes were caught. Draco, who was on the other side, had lost his culprit but was now staring at the end of a Gryffindor's robes. 

Harry ripped the end of his robes and ran off to safety. He hadn't been caught, but Draco knew what house he was in. He was able to sleep that night, the only positive from having a stressful night and almost being killed by your enemy. Hermione and Ron weren't awake, and Harry didn't expect them to be. But he had quite a bit of explaining to do if they found out that Draco of all people began to speak about a Gryffindor spying on him.

Draco didn't get any sleep. He wasn't starving anymore, but he had another problem. A rather interesting incident in his mind. Deep in thought, Draco was on the way to his dorm and took the piece of the robe with him. The first person he'd thought of was, of course, Harry. All the evidence pointed to him. 

However, there were a couple of reasons he hadn't shouted something along the lines of,  
'Didn't mummy ever tell you it was rude to eavesdrop, Potter?'   
Followed by a,  
'Oh yeah, she was dead before you could wipe the drool off your chin."  
Followed by a nasty kick- or two. 

The first reason being he'd already said that in 6th year and if he did address Harry, it'd be with something original. The second reason was he wanted Harry to think that he was safe. 

Draco wanted to use this newfound information to his advantage. He didn't know how he'd achieve that, but he had a feeling this wasn't Harry's final attempt at spying. Whatever it the reason was though, there were two things Draco had to do. 

1) Make sure that Harry didn't get any idea that Draco knew who was spying 

2) Never, ever let Harry find out what he was doing. Or rather, what he was becoming. 

There was no doubt the golden boy would snitch and then within seconds, the whole wizarding world would think he's up to something.

Because he was Draco and he was a Malfoy. Since when was he ever anything besides evil? He could try as hard as he wanted to but in the end it kept backfiring. That's why Draco began this year differently. Instead of caring about everyone's opinions, he ignored them and literally did whatever the hell he wanted. So far it was working quite well. 

Draco eventually had passed into the dungeon corridor and whispered the password at the portrait. But before he stepped forwards though the portrait, a voice stopped him from going any further. Warily, Draco turned and groaned in annoyance. 

"Hello Draco."

"Professor Dumbledore, it's late and I really must be going-" Draco began, searching for any excuse to escape a conversation with the portrait. 

"Ah yes, we shall speak tomorrow then." 

Draco nodded politely and went inside the ironically warm dorms. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was finally alone and as he lay in bed that night. 

Talking to Dumbledore was hard, even as a portrait. He'd been running and hiding from the portrait all year and knew that at some point he'd have to talk with him. But how do you talk with a man you almost (were forced) to kill? 

After deciding that thinking about Dumbledore was as hard as speaking to him, Draco diverted his thoughts to Harry. He had a very slytherin idea. Draco decided to beat Harry with his own method: invisibility.

Both boys lay in bed that night, one asleep with nightmares that held him captive but refused to let him go. The other racking his brain for ways to evolve his new idea.

The next day when Harry woke up, he grudgingly followed his friends into the Great Hall for breakfast. For now they hadn't the slightest idea of his little trip and neither did anyone else.

"Ron, can you move a bit to the right? Hermione can you lean forwards a little? Perfect, he should enter the hall any second- there he is!" Harry whispered to his friends. 

He had the marauders map on the table and was waiting till Draco came. Even though they were worried for him, Ron and Hermione had obliged and moved out of the way so Harry could see what Draco was doing. 

Even if they had tried to divert his attention, it probably wouldn't have worked. Harry's eyes were either on the map or (in Ron's opinion) the blonde, stupid, git, slytherin, ferret.

The whole time Harry was waiting for Draco to stand on the Slytheirn table and announce a Gryffindor spy, but that never happened. Harry had asked Hermione to help mend his robes so he thought he was in the clear. He'd find out far later that he wasn't.

Draco could sense Harry's lingering gaze on him but payed no attention. He caught his eye a couple of times, until Harry looked away or pretended to busy himself with breakfast. The breakfast he wasn't eating. 

"Potter seems a bit out of it this morning, more that usual I mean." Said Pansy. She nodded in the direction of the Gryffindor table and sat beside Draco. 

"Morning Pansy, where's Blaise?" Asked Draco.

"Salazar knows, he's probably in the library." 

"Library?" Draco repeated. Surely he hadn't heard that right.

"He didn't want to, but he has to catch up on three pieces of arithmancy homework. Otherwise he'd have a weeks detention."

"He's had plenty of detentions before, why is this one different?"

"Well I'm surprised you don't already know but he has a date tomorrow. He doesn't want to miss it, I think he actually likes this one." 

"Oh, and who's the unlucky girl?" 

"It's a Gryffindor, he wouldn't tell me who though."

"Hm, I guess we'll have to find out then. Did he say where they were going on the date?" Draco wondered out loud. 

"Nope, but we'll figure it out. Serves him right for not telling us who it is in the first place." Replied Pansy. 

 

 

Really sorry for being inactive for over 2 weeks, I'll try to continue releasing new chapters every few days like before. I also just reached 25k on my other story so thanks for that! :)


End file.
